


妹妹

by zoewnini



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoewnini/pseuds/zoewnini
Summary: *双性，很脏*有人看的话我就再发个番外，没人看就算了





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *双性，有公共场合做爱描写
> 
> *已经预警过了，能接受就看下去

北川玲叶最近有了秘密

他的胸脯，好像在慢慢的发育

玲叶第一次意识到这种情况，是在某次和鹤房亲热时

午夜的楼梯间，只有拥吻的他们两人。对待这次久违的亲热，鹤房是迫不及待的

玲叶被他牢牢的抵在了墙上，右腿被高高的挂在了手臂上，下体就这样大大张开着，接受着鹤房有节奏的的蹭弄

简单的唇齿交融和隔着内裤的顶弄，并没有让鹤房满足，他松开按着玲叶右手，急迫地顺着玲叶流满汗水和口水的下巴，向他的胸口揉去

乳房被握住揉捏时，那份奇异的疼痛就那样猛的炸起了，随之而来的还有很微妙的快感，和以往鹤房捏玩和舔弄时带来的不同，这直接让自己的下面流出了一股清液。穴口本来就因为鹤房的顶弄，微微张露着，这样一弄，它张合收缩的速度更快了

鹤房还在忘情的揉着自己的胸口，那份刺激和疼痛让玲叶有些无奈，他只好推了推鹤房，“我的乳尖有些痛，先不要捏了，直接开始吧”

玲叶讨好地伸手隔着内裤撸起鹤房的性器，鹤房带着热气的喘息就在自己肩头响起，玲叶侧头，伸出舌尖，舔掉了他那滴顺着额头滑到鼻尖的汗液，然后带着咸咸的体液味道，给了鹤房一个绵长的深吻

色情又清纯的讨好，让鹤房的喘息更加沉重了，他把玲叶摁趴在了楼梯扶手处，隔着内裤狠狠地操着玲叶的小穴

鹤房有节奏的操弄，让他的胸口在楼梯扶手上的来回擦蹭着，他挺立乳尖的被刺激的更加硬挺，然后被鹤房更加用力的扣弄撕拉

玲叶觉得自己下面好像失控了，小穴涌出了一大股清液，就好像失禁一般，合不上的小穴渗出的水，让抽插变得更火热了，鹤房忘情的咬着他的耳垂，舌尖还在他耳洞里跟着节奏舔弄

玲叶吃痛却无力推开冲刺状态的鹤房，他只好一手死死扣着栏杆，一手紧紧捂住自己的嘴巴，控制着亲热发出的声响，毕竟现在如果有人跑来偷吸一根烟，那他们的狼狈情事就会被传播的到处都是

好像是太久没弄，鹤房今天的状态特别出色，他射在自己脸上的时候，玲叶已经快睁不开眼睛了

他胸口的疼痛，和怕被发现的紧张感终于松懈，让结束亲热的玲叶感觉分外辛苦，他软软的搭在鹤房的肩头，接受鹤房照顾

“抱歉啊，玲叶，你的胸口好像肿了……”，探进自己衣服里，替自己擦拭精液的鹤房抱歉地亲了亲自己，“这里灯光有些暗，我回去帮你上一下擦伤药吧”

玲叶懂事的点点头，毕竟在情事里有受伤也是比较正常的

……

可是，乳尖好像就是从那个时候开始，变得奇奇怪怪

训练时略微剧烈的动作，都会让它立马耸起，直直地顶着衣服，然后在衣服的摩擦中变得更加坚硬

这让玲叶感觉有些奇妙，那种被摩擦带来的电流感，让他情不自禁的想要护住胸部，甚至是呻吟出声。但是黑通通的摄像机，和来来往往的练习生，让他羞于做出这个和小女孩无异的动作

因此，他只能趁休息的时候，躲在角落里，装作很热的样子，轻轻捏起领子，才能让乳尖和练习服短暂的分开

整个训练下来，玲叶的头发都会被汗水给浸湿，同组的大翔都直夸玲叶努力

可只有他自己知道，这些汗水有多大一部分是为了忍耐快感而流

……

在鹤房眼里，玲叶也开始变得奇怪了

即使在闷热的练习室里，他也套着两件衣服

自己给他送去饮料的时候，连例有的拥抱都消失了，只剩下一句谢谢和匆匆逃走的背影，更别提自己午夜楼梯间的亲热邀请

他想要好好问问玲叶，是否是已经厌倦了这种关系

“玲叶！要一起去吃饭吗？”

玲叶用毛巾擦擦顺着脖颈处留下的汗水，“不了，我先回去洗个澡”

机会来了

站在练习室门后的鹤房意识到


	2. Chapter 2

鹤房推门进来的时候，玲叶正在解胸口的白布

他今早被闹钟叫醒的时候，已经马上要迟到了，他只好匆匆抓过白布裹上，连扣多打了几次都没有顾得上解开，他现在只好专心致志地解着绕出来的死结，连后面来了人都没有发现

所以他被来人压进床铺的时候，整个人还是懵懵的。来人压的很紧，手迫不及待的摸着自己的股间，还不停的在自己脸上落下亲吻，玲叶是真真切切地被这么热情的攻势吓到了

他尖叫着推拒捶打着来人，一手紧紧护住了还没有解开的白布，他现在有些庆幸不小心打了那么多结上去了

  
鹤房被玲叶剧烈的反应给弄得有点懵，明明这个游戏他们之前也玩过，玲叶还很喜欢被自己扑进床铺里亲吻，可耳边持续响起的尖叫告诉他，玲叶现在很害怕

他只好紧紧抱住玲叶，不停的道着歉，“对不起对不起，我是鹤房。玲叶，我是鹤房哥哥”

听到熟悉声音的玲叶终于停止了尖叫，“原来是鹤房哥哥……”，他的脸蛋早就布满了泪水，嘴巴还被自己咬破了一角

  
鹤房现在才知道自己的玩笑开的有多大，他轻轻的伸手把玲叶的眼泪一颗颗的擦掉，然后吻上了他的嘴唇，就像平常一样安慰着受惊的玲叶

玲叶对这个吻的回应很急切，他简直是迫不及待地，用力将鹤房的头勾的更低，舌头也主动的伸入了鹤房的口中

这是第一次，玲叶这么主动，鹤房在欣喜之余，也没有忘记拉开床帘检查墙角的摄像机是否已经关上

亲吻越来越激烈，房间里都是两个人唇齿交融的暧昧水声，喘息也开始在纠缠的唇间漫出。鹤房的手不再安分的搂在玲叶腰间了，他顺着玲叶的腰窝开始往下探，试探着摸向了玲叶的臀部

虽然玲叶对他的触碰没有反抗，可他心里并没有什么底，他们虽然不插入的亲热过好多次，可是关系并没有确定。每次亲热完后，鹤房都期盼着玲叶能给他一些不同的对待，可玲叶总是会像什么都没有发生一样，依旧在外人面前，乖乖充当着黏人弟弟。然后，在深夜的楼梯间和自己接吻亲热

其实，鹤房对玲叶的感情，只有玲叶本人没有看出来了吧。连他同组的小松都知道，在玲叶哭的时候要找鹤房过来解决，玲叶不舒服的时候也要找鹤房过来帮忙，鹤房就像一位骑士一样，永远要准时出现在玲叶需要的场合

鹤房突然不想再做下去了，他将放在玲叶臀部的手撤回，想要推开还在吮吸自己下唇的玲叶，却被玲叶一把抓住，压在了床铺上

亲吻也在这个时候结束了，分开的时候，鹤房甚至在昏暗的灯光下，看到了粘连出来的银丝

玲叶的眼角和脸蛋已经布满了潮红，漂亮的眼睛都有些失神了，他抬起头，努力地对焦看向自己，在视线相对的一瞬，他的眼眶立马又续满了眼泪

“怎么会这么爱哭呢？”，鹤房试着抽出被玲叶紧紧扣住的那只手，想要为他再次擦去马上就要落下的眼泪，但是却被抓得更紧了，他按着自己的手放在了仍然裹着白布的胸口

玲叶努力的将泪水憋回去，可他还是失败了。最近害怕被别人发现乳房发育的那种紧张感，真的要把他逼疯了

“拜托哥哥帮我看看胸部吧”

鹤房听到玲叶这样请求自己

……

鹤房将热水放好后，想要帮玲叶解开早就被汗水打湿的白布，却被玲叶按住了双手，“哥哥也脱掉衣服吧”，玲叶的鼻尖都哭的红红的，他还在控制不住自己地抽泣

鹤房只好将自己的上衣脱掉，然后示意坐在洗手池上的玲叶抬手，玲叶突然有些害怕了，“哥哥等下看到什么，都不要讨厌玲叶”，他捏住白布的手都有些颤抖了

鹤房探身吻住了他的额头，“我发誓”，他向玲叶承诺

白布在鹤房的帮助下被解开了，他一圈一圈的将白布慢慢绕开，玲叶的脸早就变得潮红，他在自己的动作下不时的发出呻吟，然后会更害羞的捂紧自己的嘴巴

鹤房觉得自己现在好像在拆着礼物，但这份带着小欣喜的享受，却被玲叶乳房上贴着的创可贴给打破了

“你的胸口怎么了？”话未毕，鹤房就伸手想去揭开那两枚碍眼的创可贴，却又一次被玲叶抓住了手，他有些害羞又有点急迫地邀请鹤房帮自己检查一下，“请哥哥摸一摸我的胸部”，他将鹤房的手敷上了自己的胸口

柔软，这是鹤房的第一感觉，他沉迷的不由自主的捏了一把，却被玲叶的呼痛声给搞清醒了，他立马松开了揉捏玲叶胸部的右手

他知道哪里不对了

“你的胸部是在发育吗？”，鹤房有些震惊自己刚刚手下的触感，玲叶的胸部摸起来跟自己的完全不同，怎么说，更加的柔软，和大？

  


玲叶已经撕下了贴在胸口的创可贴，小哭包的眼泪又一次滑下来了，他指着红肿挺立的乳头，问着鹤房，“哥哥，我是不是要坏掉了”

那两颗肉粒就像点缀在雪白胸口的红色小珠子，显眼挺立，鹤房放佛被蛊惑一样，伸手摸了上去，那处传来的电流感让玲叶不由得惊呼出声，“就是这种感觉”，他哭的更凶的了，“乳头最近都变得好敏感……轻轻一碰都会立马立起来……我是不是要坏掉了……”

他的眼泪打在了鹤房的手上，湿热感唤醒了鹤房，他并没有直接回答，反而先将玲叶抱了起来，“不，是你要长大了”，玲叶听到鹤房这样的回应

……

鹤房还是第一次和玲叶一起洗澡

对的，他们是第一次一起洗澡

说起来还有些让人挺难为情的，他和玲叶虽然亲热过那么多次，可他一次都没有见过玲叶完完全全的裸体

曾经有过情难自已，动手扒开玲叶内裤的情况，可玲叶当时反应真的特别剧烈，他立马将大大岔开的双腿合了起来，紧紧的护住了下体，自己当时可是抱住哭的喘不上气的玲叶哄了好久

他觉得应该是玲叶年龄还小，还接受不了做完全部，他只能这样安慰到自己。可光裸着的摆着各种淫荡姿势的玲叶，却不断的进入鹤房的梦境

梦里他还是很爱哭，整个人哭到皮肤都泛起了粉红，却还是对着自己掰开了流着精液的小穴

“请……请哥哥再来一次吧……”

鹤房记得梦里的玲叶这样邀请着自己

卫生间橙色暖暖的灯光是在太暧昧了，梦里的景象和现实都在眼前重叠了，鹤房看到只剩底裤的玲叶趴在洗手池上，哭的都要过度呼吸了，却还是在邀请自己，“请哥哥进来……”

太超出了，被玲叶抓住手臂按在他的下体的时候，鹤房才反应过来这不是梦，他真的被玲叶邀请了

他急切的摸索着探向梦想已久的肉穴，却摸到了不一样的触感，性器和股缝之间，明明还有这什么

他扯下玲叶的内裤，扒开了玲叶之前死命护住的地方，哦，他看到了，确实不一样，那里就像自己初中时看到的限制片的女主一样，有着一条肉缝

玲叶放下挡住脸的手臂，撑起手臂看去，他看到鹤房双手架着自己的腿在仔仔细细的看着，他脸红又有点恼羞成怒了，“你……你是不是觉得我很奇怪？”，他伸手推着在自己看来呆愣住的鹤房，“你现在是觉得，向你敞露真正自己的我很恶心吗？”

眼泪又留下来了，它取而代之了向心爱人展示真正自己时的羞涩和期待，玲叶赌气的擦擦留到嘴边的泪水，大不了以后都不要再见到他了，他挣扎着把鹤房踢到一边，从洗手池上跳了下来，捡起了被扔在一边的内裤和裹胸的白布

他不要再和鹤房讲一句话了，亏自己还觉得他可靠……啊，真的差点忘了，自己的胸部变成这样，还有他的功劳呢！自己好不容易才下定决心对他说出自己的秘密，他却这幅表现

就在玲叶抬起右腿想穿上内裤时，他又被鹤房从背后抱住了，他不是不想挣扎，但他的右腿被架到了鹤房的手臂上，鹤房的手正在自己那条肉缝里摩挲着，他的中指正在浅浅戳刺着被穴肉裹住的那个小洞

“很美”，鹤房顺着玲叶的脊骨亲了下去，一节一节的，就像他梦里做的那样，“我很开心，你愿意接受我”，他虔诚的啃咬着玲叶因为扶着墙壁而凸起的蝴蝶骨，“谢谢你……我亲爱的玲叶……”

吻顺着脊骨来到了尾椎，鹤房一点一点舔吻着玲叶的肌肤，顺着股缝来到了那处所在，他毫不犹豫的亲了上去，“啊！”，玲叶扣紧了面前的墙壁，他反手推拒着鹤房，“很脏……不要……”

他的手被鹤房扣住了，他的指尖还在剐蹭着自己，他的舌尖已经顺着小洞深入到了其中，可他的嘴巴并没有停止，“有自己插过这里吗？”，他吐露出的热气吹的自己的肉穴不由自主的加紧了，那处被唤醒了敏感的开关，清液已经在往外流动了

“回答我”，鹤房又在吮吸的间隙加入了他的中指，手指伸进去的时候有些疼痛，他忍不住呼痛出声，“看来是没有自己插过了”，鹤房满意的伸出了捣怪的中指，开始用柔软的舌尖戳刺着肉洞

玲叶是带着不想被人小看的心思开口的，“我有夹着被子蹭过！而且我还看过那种片子！唔！”，他的嘴巴里被塞进了鹤房的中指，那根手指明明刚才还插着自己的下面。对性事的期待，和被操纵的羞耻感，让玲叶不由自主的，用舌尖舔弄起来那沾满自己体液的手指

  
  
“哈哈哈”，听到玲叶幼稚发言的鹤房实在是忍不住了，他凑近玲叶的耳边，低声问着这位不服输的小朋友

“那你想当真正的女人吗？”

口交是性爱的前戏，玲叶含进鹤房肉棒时想起了曾经看过的那种片子，女主角近似迷恋的含着那根把自己操的欲死欲仙的肉棒，被插到呕吐都不愿意吐出，玲叶舔弄着鹤房的囊袋，打算也像那样含含鹤房的肉棒时，却被抓住了头发

鹤房的表情充满了玩弄，“我想问你一个问题”，他扶着性器在自己下巴旁边戳着，“你有着这样的秘密，和那样少的经验，竟然还敢跟我亲热”，他的龟头探进了自己的嘴巴里在浅浅的操干着，“那么，每次你下面浸湿内裤的淫水都是从哪个洞里流出来的呢？”

他将龟头渗出的前列腺清液在自己的脸蛋上擦拭干净，又怜爱的擦了擦自己被糊住的双眼，却在下一秒狠狠的抓住了自己的下巴，“你是在耍我吗？”

他的眼神很凶，那是玲叶第一次见到那么凶的鹤房，他被掐住的下巴很痛，玲叶甚至都不敢哭出太大的声响，他艰难的在呼吸间隙努力的表达自己的爱意，“唔……我没有……我是真的想和你做那种事情……却害怕你讨厌有着这样身体的我……我真的喜欢你……”

在听到喜欢这个词后，鹤房的表情终于缓和了下来，他松开了自己，转而用手捧住了自己的脸蛋，“你发誓你说的是真的”，他根本不嫌弃被弄的很脏的自己的脸，他的额头蹭着自己的，“玲叶，请你告诉我，你没有骗我”

“我没有骗你”，玲叶亲上了他的鹤房，“我爱你”

玲叶没想到，鹤房要求的补偿方法竟然是这样的

他竟然要求将自己和他的第一次性爱用手机拍下来

自己流着清液的肉洞就这样被手指扒开浅浅戳弄，手机的镜头冷冰冰的记录着这一切，鹤房还拍下了他撕咬舔弄小穴的画面，玲叶羞愧又有些无语

最重要的插入处女穴环节，也被鹤房好好的拍了下来，他甚至将那处流出的血粘在手指上向镜头展示，“这是玲叶的血”，他对着镜头张开了手指

玲叶已经被疼痛刺激的不敢大移动了，他的脸被摁在洗手池边上，任鹤房在自己身后胡作非为着，他的身体每处都被鹤房占满着，他的阴道，他的嘴巴，他的乳尖，还有他的心房

鹤房开始抽插了，玲叶这才知道，之前被隔着内裤操穴的快感，根本比不上真正被操的感觉，这跟自慰一点都不一样，自己能感觉到坚硬的肉棒在缓慢进出着，穴肉被坚定的摩擦着，它进入的很深。龟头在负责探视自己身体内部，他被鹤房完完全全打开看透了，玲叶被操的迷迷糊糊到产生了这样的想法

淫水随着自己抽插被带出去的画面，让举着镜头拍摄的鹤房很是满意，他的性器被粉色的洞口紧紧箍着，随着自己的操干，穴肉都被带出来了一部分，又被性器带着塞回其中

他终于操到了玲叶，这个认知让鹤房很是得意，他有些刻意用力地挺弄着胯部，看着镜头里的玲叶被操到前后移动和忘我呻吟

  


“我操的你舒不舒服？嗯？妹妹？”，这句妹妹简直是打开了羞耻开关，玲叶紧紧箍紧了身体里的那根肉棒，肉穴控制不住的喷出了一股清液打在了鹤房的龟头上

“我操的你那么兴奋嘛？”，鹤房恶劣的继续抽插，他明明也被刺激的很舒服，却还强装淡定，“你不要再说了啊！”，玲叶的下体也被随着操干的节奏撸动着

“我要说”，鹤房咬了咬玲叶的肩头，他的性器被感到害羞的玲叶紧紧夹着，这是他严格意义上的第一次，所以他也有些控制不住了

他用力把住想要逃离的玲叶，加快了摆动胯部的速度，“我射进去你会不会怀孕啊？”，他要射了，“我们的孩子就会种在你的子宫里”，快感像潮水一样涌来了，“你的肚子会慢慢的鼓起来，到时候所有人都会知道你是偷情的婊子，被操的连孩子都怀上了”

这些荤话真的很有用，玲叶和鹤房几乎是同时到了高潮，鹤房果然紧紧抵在了自己的阴道深处，射了进去，甚至射了之后还不愿意拔出来清理

  


他轻轻吻着已经累的俯在洗手池边上的玲叶

  


“我爱你，我的妹妹”


End file.
